


School & Placido: Two Things Juanito Can’t Handle

by placidings



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: M/M, a drabble of some sort, anyway mainit sa Pilipinas and shirtlessness is socially acceptable, i love writing my boys in glasses, i may have a thing for glasses, makaraig ships them too, slightly ooc because (gasp) juanito??? studying??, wazup fam, yeah - Freeform, yeah i need to come up with more serious shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placidings/pseuds/placidings
Summary: In which Placido witnesses a miracle.





	

As Juanito stood in front of Placido’s dorm room, he can’t help but think: _goddamn it, he’s officially sunk to rock bottom._

He never would’ve thought it would come to this, that he would actually go up to Placido and ask him for help. He knew he was a nice guy; he even pestered him for it. He just didn’t know if he’d be nice to him; considering the fact that he’s been making the guy’s life a living hell for as long as he’s known him. It was all in good nature, in his defense. He was, after all, crushing on the guy for some reason, and he didn’t know how to deal.

He tried to even out his breathing, but every second he waited with the door closed felt like an eternity. He was growing more and more anxious as each moment passes. When he went past the one-minute mark, he was basically a jittery, nervous wreck.

He knocked again.

“Damn it, Penitente,” he called. He mentally kicked himself. He hated how he was unable to hold off his mouth in times of tension. “I’m already dying of old age.”

About ten seconds later, the door finally swung open, and in the doorway stood Placido in all his topless glory. He, upon seeing Juanito, wore an expression of disbelief on his face. Juanito, on the other hand, pretended not to be winded and heaved a sigh, ignoring the sweatpants that hugged his hips, the chest in plain sight, the gorgeous shoulders, the quirk of his eyebrows, the lips slightly parted, the glasses perched on the—Juanito’s eyes widened.

“You wear glasses?” He asked before he could even help himself. To his dismay, the plain black frames did nothing to reduce Placido’s already gargantuan appeal—it brought out his eyes and made him look a fuck ton smarter (and hotter) than he already was.

His toes curled inside his pretentiously designer oxfords. If he were a nervous wreck moments before, that was nothing compared to him now.

Placido seemed momentarily stunned; as if he forgot the existence of the specs perched on the bridge of his nose. It immediately melted to that of mild embarrassment as he sighed.

“Yes, I do,” He replied, using a finger to push it up farther on his face. Juanito chewed at his lip, trying to stop himself from staring at every movement Placido does. Strangely enough, the latter’s gaze dropped to the lip he was biting for a second. Juanito thought it was just a trick of the light. “Now, will you tell me why you’re here? How did you even know I live here?”

Breathe, Juanito, breathe, he thought. He plastered his trademark troublemaker smirk on his face and shrugged.

“I asked Makaraig. Funnily enough, he seemed overly eager to give your address to me,” He said thoughtfully, remembering the way Makaraig’s eyes practically lit up as he gave him directions. Placido’s face melted to an emotion he couldn’t put his finger on. Was it humiliation? Anger? Horror? Either way, he was looking at him weirdly, and it was mildly freaking him out. “How come I’ve never seen you wear those things at school?”

Placido gave him a dismissive wave of his hand. “I wear contacts. Why are you here?”

Juanito pretended to mull it over, tapping a finger to his chin. There is no better way to mask sexual frustration than to piss the object of it off. “Yeah, you’d look like a major dork.”

“Juanito. What are you doing here?”

And just like that, he was reminded of his predicament. He cringed, and diverted his attention to his shoes; avoiding Placido’s surprised gaze. He did an exceptional job at polishing them, to say the least; the leather was loo—

“Pelaez. I’m stu—“

_Goddamn it._

“I need your help, okay?” Juanito exploded, rubbing his palms over his quickly-heating up face. Placido looked stunned, to say the least. “I’m failing a subject, and you happen to, you know, be good at it and that’s why I’m here. My father threatened to take away my car and my apartment if I don’t pull my shit together soon, and I cannot let that happen. Do you get me? I can’t. And apparently, I also cannot save my grade to save my goddamn life, because I suck balls at this. I don’t even know if you’re going to help me or not because I’ve been downright horrible to you, and I totally understand if you don’t want to—“

Placido placed a hand on Juanito’s shoulder, effectively shutting him up. He studied him with an expression of pure bewilderment: brows tightly furrowed, eyes wide, mouth agape. “Calm down, Juanito. You’re telling me you—you actually want to study?”

“Duh, dumbfuck,” Juanito replied. He rolled his eyes. As if this wasn’t hard enough. “That guy Elias cannot be bribed, can you believe that? Also, I can't find anyone to do my shit for me, they know he'll find a way to know! There is literally no other way out of this than to actually work for my grade.”

Placido took his hand off his shoulder to run his fingers through his messy hair. He seemed to be mulling things over; squinting at Juanito’s face, searching his eyes, fixing him with his white-hot gaze. Juanito, though he was significantly more comfortable without Placido’s hands on him, fidgeted under the latter’s intense scrutiny. Apparently, the glasses made his stares significantly more terrifying and unnerving. 

Not that he was scared, of course. 

After a moment, Placido nodded. “Fine, I’ll do it. Get inside and we’ll talk about it.”

Juanito’s fists clenched in response. He wasn’t sure if he could stand being in Placido’s vicinity for more than five minutes. He might just end up jumping the other man’s bones.

He had just taken a step into Placido’s room when Placido turned around and grinned at him cheekily.

“You know, I never thought I’d see the day—“

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Placiding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Juanito is v frustrated (sexually & mentally)
> 
> This is an excuse to write/picture Placido in glasses just because why the fuck not


End file.
